The Free Life
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Sequel to Rogue Destroyer Atemu, now discovered to be an A.I, falls deeper in love with Melissa. But, when a surving scientist tries to destroy him by implanting a virus Can Melissa help him get better? Will she admit to loving a persocom? !COMPLETE!
1. Nightmares of the Past

_**The Free Life: Sequel to "Rouge Destroyer"**_

Chapter 1: Nightmares of the Past

"No! Leave me alone!" Atemu called out as he tossed and turned. Melissa opened her eyes groggily and sat up, his hand having abrubtly let go of her.

"Huh? What...Atemu!" she said as she grabbed hold of him. He pushed her away, bruising her arm. "Ow! Atemu...wake up Atemu," she said holding him once more. She hugged him tightly against her and started running her hands through his hair again. "Calm down, it's okay." His eyes snapped open.

"Meli?" He then noticed the fresh bruise on her arm. "How did you get hurt?"

"By you but, you didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry. Sorry I hurt you," he replied solemnly.

"It's alright," Melissa replied. He grabbed hold of her like he used to.

"It's okay," she said with a smile, "You were having bad memories, but I'm here." Atemu gave a weak nod in reply. "Let's go back to sleep. I have college tomorrow." He nodded again. A soft "mine" could be heard before he fell asleep. Melissa giggled and gently laid him back down. She rested her head on her pillow and put an arm around him. "It's going to be alright, Atemu. You only belong to me. No one is going to ever hurt you again." She fell asleep watching him.

The radio went off and Melissa opened her eyes groggily. "Seven a.m already?" she said groggily with a yawn. She smiled at her sleeping persocom companion. She carefully got up from the bed, or at least tried to.

"Mine," he whispered pulling her back a bit. She giggled.

"Atemu, I have to get ready for school," she cooed as she gently pried herself away from him. He gave a sleepy nod as she went into the bathroom to shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom. She smiled to see him still asleep. She carefully sat down on the bed and ran her hand through his hair like always. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him. "Gaaaaa!" His eyes slowly opened. He cocked his head in confusion. "Mind letting me go?" Melissa said a little annoyed. He let go and sat up. "Thank you," she replied as she grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom to change. She finished changing and went into the bedroom, just as a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"Atemu!" she said as her eyes widened.

She laughed out loud as she reached the kitchen. Atemu was fearfully picking up a broken cereal bowl. The said cereal was all over the table and the floor, the box on its side on the table.

"I'm sorry...don't be upset," he said cringing as she knelt down next to him.

"It's alright. I think I know what you were trying to do and it was very sweet of you," she replied with a smile as she helped him pick up the pieces. She threw them away and then helped him stand up. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No." She smiled and hugged him close.

"Good. Don't scare me like that okay?" He just blinked at her. "Don't try and do something yourself, especially if you don't know what you're doing. I appreciate the gesture though." She pulled away a bit and ruffled his hair. He blinked in confusion. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh gosh, it's probably Yugi and the others to walk me to school." Atemu cocked his head in confusion as she answered the door.

"Morning Melissa-chan. Ready to go?"

"Yep, just let me grab my shoes and my backpack."

"Hi Atemu."

"Hi Little One." Yugi saw the half cleaned up mess of the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"I did," Atemu said embarassed.

"Oh, that's okay."

"Alright, lets go."

"You're...leaving?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Atemu. I have to go to school. Stay here and be good while I'm gone okay?" He looked at her sadly.

"I'll be back tonight."

"School is that long?"

"No, after school I help Yugi at his grandpa's shop to make money. That's how we live here and have food and stuff."

"She'll be back. I'll make sure she comes back." Atemu looked down sadly.

"It's gonna be alright. I only be gone for the day, I promise," she said hugging him tightly for reassurance. He gave her a solemn smile as she locked the door behind her.

"Be good okay?" she said as she left. He was all alone and he didn't like it. He went into her bedroom and fell asleep. He started to dream unhappy memories again.

"Now class, what is the square root of 'x', if 'x' is equal to 'a' and the square root of 'a' is 20?" Melissa felt a sharp pain and doubled over on the desk.

"Ah Miss Miller, you have the answer?"

"Sensei? May I be excused?"

"Of course, just answer the question for us."

"It's 20. Now may I go? Please?"

"Yes," the teacher said with a nod. Melissa ran out to the hall and grabbed her cellphone. She dialed Eliza's Uncle Joe right away.

"Hi, Uncle Joe? It's me, Melissa."

"Hey there Lassie, what can I do?"

"It's Atemu. I sense something's wrong. Can you go to my apartment and stay with him? I've got school and work so, I'll be there later tonight but..."

"Sure thing. Sherry and I 'ill keep 'im comp'ny."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone. "I'm lucky Mrs. Zubaki let me out of class. I hope the spare key works for Uncle Joe."

Uncle Joe and Sherry knocked on the apartment door, before using the key. They could hear yelling from the bedroom. Atemu was shaking badly, silent tears falling. "Poor lad."

"Mr. Atemu sir?" Sherry said as she laid down on the bed and tried to hold him. She held him in a strong grip as he thrashed for a bit before opening his eyes. Sherry smiled.

"Hi there fella."

"U-uncle Joe?"

"Yep."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Miss Melissa called Joe and suggested we keep you company. You had her worried Mr. Atemu."

"She could fell ya hurtin. She's got an intrestin bond with ya."

"I'm not causing any trouble am I?"

"Course not."

"You just relax sir. We're here to make sure you're alright."

"Thank you," he replied solemnly as he sat up.

"No prob, laddie." So, he spent the day with Uncle Joe and Sherry until Melissa got back.

"I'm home!" Melissa called as she knocked on the door before opening it.

"Welcome back," said Uncle Joe as he looked up from a book he was reading called "Humans and Their Persocoms".

"Is he alright?"

"Yep. Has 'e been havin them nightmares often?"

"He had one while I was gone? Oh My Gosh!"

"It's alright Lassie. Sherry's in there with 'im."

"Yeah, he had a really bad one last night."

"Well, ya got nothin to worry 'bout. He's goin through the same thing a human would. Nothin' you can do to fix it 'cept let it go."

"I see, that's a relief. Poor thing."

"I was wondering who was here. Welcome home Miss Melissa."

"Hi Sherry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for Mr. Atemu."

"I know. Is he in the bedroom?"

"Yes, he's sleeping somewhat soundly." Melissa nodded and went in and sat down on the bed.

"Atemu, I'm home," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. He grabbed hold of her, tears still falling from his tightly closed eyes.

"Awwww, it's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She held him tightly and started to rub his back.

"I guess we'll head on home then. Eliza's probably wonderin where we dissapeared too."

"I'll be fine here. Thanks." Uncle Joe and Sherry left, locking the door behind them.

"It's going to be alright. You're safe now. I'm right here," she soothed still rubbing his back.

"Lonely...missed you...afraid..."

"Ssshhhhh, go back to sleep. It's alright."

"Please...don't leave..."

"I won't be leaving anymore. From now on you're going to school with Yugi. Would you like that?" He nodded weakly. "You can stop crying and worrying, I'm right here."

"Meli...mine..." he sobbed. She giggled and laid down with him. She stayed there and stroked through his hair until he went back to sleep. She tucked him in warmly and went to make herself some supper. The phone rang and it was Yugi.

"Hi, is he alright?"

"Yes and no."

"He's not hurt is he?"

"No. It's just...he started having bad recollections and it's been keeping him up at night, not to mention me. He had a really bad one while I was at school. I can't leave him alone like that again. Would it be alright if he started going to school with you?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

"Good. Besides, it will help him learn. He tried to make me breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I think the more he learns, the better off he'll be."

"We have to get to school early tomorrow then."

"Right, to let the school know."

"Well, I guess he'll be alright then."

"Thanks Yugi, you're a real help."

"Your welcome." She hung up and finished eating. She cleaned up her mess and went into the bedroom.

"Finally, he's sleeping peacefully," she said with a smile. After changing into some Pajamas, she climbed into bed and held him close to her.

"No more worries Atemu. Just remember, you're free and I'll always be right here."

Sadly, he woke up in the middle of the night again. "**_This has GOT to stop!_** Ssshhh, it's alright. You're safe, everything is going to be okay." He nodded weakly and fell asleep again. She smiled and laid him back down. She turned over with a heavy, irratated sigh. She sighed heavily again before going to sleep.


	2. First Day and No More Nightmares

_**Chapter 2: First Day and No More Nightmares**_

The alarm radio for school went off and Melissa sleepily turned it off. She smiled at Atemu. "Atemu...wake up...come on." He slowly opened sleepy eyes and looked at her. "Today you get to go to your first day of high school with Yugi," she said with a smile. Sleepy eyes focused. She genki smiled. "Come on, we have to get ready to go." He just blinked in reply. "Come on now, Yugi's going to be coming by and we need to be ready to go." She took out the freshly washed school uniform outfit and laid it on the bed. "I'm going to get ready. Try and be somewhat ready when I come out." He nodded and she smiled.

"Alright, I hope...**_bursts into laughter_** You've...got the jacket on...all wrong **_laughing fit again_**." Atemu just blinked in confusion. Melissa smiled and helped him out of the jacket. "It goes this way," she said as she helped him get his arms through the sleeves. "You had it on upside down and backwards **_giggle_**." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're good to go now." He smiled a bit. A knock at the door broke the moment.

"Hi Yugi-chan," she replied answering the door.

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Ready," said Atemu as he walked into the room.

"Alright then. Your school won't mind will they?"

"They shouldn't."

"Alright, let's go then." The three of them headed out the door.

"...Alright, you're friend is enrolled now."

"Okay, I've got to get to college. Be good now okay?" Melissa said ruffling Atemu's hair affectionately. He squeezed her hand tightly. She smiled. "It'll be okay. See you after school okay?"

"Bye. C'mon, let's get to homeroom." He smiled nervously as Yugi led him.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us. Please give a nice welcome to Atemu. He'll be staying with us until the end of the year." Atemu waved back shyly as everyone said hello. He stayed very close to Yugi.

"I used to be shy too. Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"If you say so Little One." Yugi smiled.

Soon it was time for science class. "Okay, I have lab today so..." Atemu hid and clung tightly to Yugi.

"It's not the kind you're thinking of. We mostly do Chemistry and stuff. I promise, you'll be alright." Atemu nodded hesitantly as they headed to the Lab Room.

"Today we'll be working with highly corrossive and dangerous chemicals. The goal is to try and make the right mix of chemicals that will neutrilize each beaker of chemical samples that's at your table."

"Just watch me and my group and try not to hurt yourself." Atemu nodded and watched everyone curiously. While giving one of the beakers of chemicals to another classmate, Yugi lost hold of it and it started to fall. Atemu reacted and thought to catch it. Forgetting that he was a persocom and that his hand wasn't soft and fleshy like a human's, it broke releasing the chemical. It burneda hole in his glove that he was wearing and went straight to his hand. It started to dissolve the outer coating and get down to the base frame and circutry. He grabbed his hand in pain and yelled.

"Atemu! We have to get you to the school nurse right away." Yugi pulled off the gloves and quickly wrapped his hand up, hoping no one would notice. He quickly took off his protective gear and washed his hands. "C'mon Atemu," he said leading his whimpering friend to the nurse.

They reached the office and Yugi sat him down on a bed. "It'll be okay. She'll be here in a minute," Yugi said trying to comfort him.

"Now, what happened?"

"We had an accident in my Chemistry class."

"MmmHmmm, mind if I take a look hon?"

"Atemu, can she see?" He nodded weakly and let the nurse see. She was surprised at first.

"Interesting..."

"Umm, he's a persocom."

"I see, that explains a bit."

"You can't tell anyone okay? He belongs to a friend of mine and...well, long story."

"It's alright, I won't tell a soul. The best thing I can do is treat it. You'll have to take him to a repair shop."

"I already have someone in mind so that's no problem."

"Alright then." She carefully cleaned all the chemical off and put a clean bandage on it. "You'll be alright now hon. Get on back to class now." He gave a whimpering nod. Yugi smiled and rubbed Atemu's back. "C'mon, off we go," he said with a smile. They got to class okay. It was Math.

"Alright class, what is the sqaure root of 64, divided by 2?" Atemu's eyes went blank and his hand shot up just as the teacher finished the question.

"Atemu, right? Do you know the answer already?"

"I believe it's 4, isn't it?"

"That is correct. How did you calculate it so fast?" He just shrugged. Yugi looked shocked. **_Wait, he's a persocom. They're really good at calculations._** Yugi smiled.

After school, Yugi walked Atemu home to Melissa's apartment. "I hope Melissa's not too mad." Atemu whimpered at his hand.

"It'll be alright. Does it still hurt?" Yugi knocked on the door.

"Hi guys. So, how'd the first day go?"

"Great. I think he's found something he's good at."

"And what's that?"

"Math." Melissa giggled.

"So, you had fun today huh?" Atemu nodded.

"Well, we did have a little accident." Melissa cocked her head.

"You alright Yugi?"

"I didn't get hurt."

"Atemu? What happened?" He showed her his hand. "Oh Atemu!" She then took off the bandage. "Oh my gosh! How did you..."

"It happened in my Chemistry class."

"Oh you poor baby!" Melissa said hugging him. "Does it hurt?" she said gently taking his hand.

"A little."

"I'd imagine. It burned right through to your circuts. Let's get you to Uncle Joe's."

"Need me to come along?"

"Thanks for the offer, you should probably get home to your grandfather."

"Alright. Bye guys." Shortly after Yugi left, they headed to Uncle Joe's. They knocked on the door and Eliza answered.

"Hey there, what's up?"

"Can you fix this?" Melissa asked gently showing Eliza Atemu's hand.

"Sure thing, how'd ya do that?"

"He's going to school with Yugi now and he tried to catch a beaker of chemicals in Chemistry," Melissa said a bit upset.

"I see. Well, let's go downstairs to the workshop, gotta grab some stuff."

Atemu hid behind Melissa and clinged to her as a strange buzzing and a hum met his ears.

"Don't be scared bud, Uncle's just givin Sherry her monthly overhall. He's very careful with 'er. Hey Uncle, I'm just gonna grab my repair kit alright?"

"That's fine," he said as he stopped polishing Sherry's ears for moment.

"Hey, Uncle Joe? What's Sherry all hooked up to?" Melissa asked as she noticed a big generator with some wires leading up to Sherry's right ear.

"That's what I use fer 'er data overhall. It checks fer viruses and updates 'er programmin. It also repairs any damaged data, bein as old as she is."

"Oh. It's alright. You're way more advanced so you won't need any of that," Melissa said as she turned around and ruffled Atemu's hair affectionately.

"Yep. Yer a pretty sturdy custom model there bud. C'mon, up to my room." Uncle Joe nodded and went back to polishing Sherry's ears.

"Alrighty," Eliza said as the three of them sat down on her bedroom floor. "This won't take nothin. Lemme have yer hand there buddy." He extended it, no questions asked. She zapped him and he pulled back.

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy, I had to turn off the pain receptors. With all the tinkerin I'm gonna do..."

"She knows what she's doing. It's alright." She took him and set him in her lap, to make him more comfortable.

"If yer skittish and squimish, don't watch," Eliza said as she started to repair the damaged circuts. He closed his eyes tight and buried his head in Melissa's arms. She smiled. "Just like a child at the doctors."

"Well, good thing them circuts wasn't too damaged. Coulda been worse." Then Eliza started mixing up a strange goop.

"Yuck! What **_IS_** that?"

"It's the outer coating. It melted clear through the skin. Don't want his circuts showin do ya?"

"No, just asking." Eliza started applying the nasty looking stuff over the opening with an airbrush-looking thing. It blasted cold air out and Atemu's hand started to shiver.

"Hey now, steady yer hand or I'll mess up and it'll look bad. Sorry 'bout it being cold. It helps it dry and harden faster." He gave a muffled, understanding nod. After about ten minutes, she took a polishingrag and polished it off. "Alrighty, that's that." Melissa looked in deep thought as Atemu looked over his hand curiously. It looked as though nothing had happened.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout there darlin?"

"You know that generator?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You think it could help with Atemu's nightmares? You know, erase the data and stop them completely?"

"Maybe...though I don't think yer friend likes that idea." Melissa looked down to see Atemu holding onto her tightly.

"Please...don't..."

"I only have your best interests at heart. You'll be able to sleep through the night. You won't be scared anymore." He shook his headand hid.

"It's alright. I won't do anything you don't want to," Melissa replied hugging him.

"There's another way. I can try rewritin the data on his chip. That's the source of most of 'is hard drive anyways."

"Would you like that better?" He nodded.

"Alrighty then. I'm gonna have ta shut ya down. It's easier to access the chip that way. Besides, I don't know how long it'll take to analyze and rewrite the chip." He nodded again.

"Alright, I'll be right here the whole time." He nodded and went to sleep. Eliza shocked him enough to shut him down and then removed the chip. Melissa kept stroking his hair as if he were just sleeping as usual.

"I'll be right back. I'm goin to the comp room to work with the chip."

Hours went by and Eliza was still working with the chip. Sherry came into Eliza's bedroom with a smile.

"Hi Miss."

"Oh wow! You look brand new. And your pretty blue ears are extra shiny."

"**_genki smile_** Thank you very kindly Miss. What's wrong with Mr. Atemu?"

"He hurt his hand and we had to fix it."

"Why is his chip out?"

"Eliza's gonna try and erase his nightmares."

"That's great. He looks cute asleep."

"Well, technically he's shut down, but yeah."

"You are so very tight knit with him."

"Yeah. He calls me 'mine' now." Sherry giggled.

"Man, took me awhile, but I've got it now. I was able to isolate the nightmare glitch and alter his memory. Now he only remembers everything fromwhen you woke him up. I also found out he's an A.I. You weren't lyin when you said he loves you." Melissa smiled. Eliza put the chip back in and flawlessly closed his neck back up. She then zapped him awake and restored the disabled pain receptors.

"Meli?" She smiled down at him. He smiled back weakly and grabbed hold of her. "Mine," he said falling asleep.

"See what I mean?"

"Yes," giggled Sherry.

"Hey Sherry, feel better?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You look brand new again," Eliza said petting Sherry's shiny ears affectionately.

"**_genki smile_**"

"I guess bein shut down and havin that chip out for so long did a number on 'im."

"Thanks for everything Eliza."

"No prob." Melissa gently set Atemu down and glomped Eliza.

"Thanks...you're a real pal."

"Yer welcome hon. It's gettin late. Better get home." Melissa nodded and gently picked Atemu up. She made sure he was holding on tight to her neck before standing up and getting a good hold of him.

"Come into the kitchen and take some leftovers home. I'm sure yer hungry."

"Thanks again." Eliza just smiled and handed Melissa a kitchenware container of food wrapped in a hankercheif. Melissa resituated Atemu a bit as Eliza got the door.

"Get home safely now."

"I will." She smiled at Atemu's sleeping face resting on her shoulder.

She carefully unlocked the door with one hand and set the wrapped food down on the table. She went straight to the bedroom and laid him down. She tucked him in warmly and went into the kitchen.

"Goodness what a weight," she said stretching a bit. "He was lighter when I first found him." She then unwrapped dinner and heated it up.

After throwing the now empty container in the sink, she went into the bathroom and changed into P.J's. She plopped onto the bed and nuzzled up to Atemu. She smiled and then got under the covers. "Goodnight my precious friend." She fell asleep holding him.


	3. A New Job

_**A New Job**_

Weeks went by and Atemu continued to show his superiority in Math. He also learned a lot of other things as well. He was fitting in more and more. However, one day after school, Yugi and Atemu were trying to outrun a few of the school bullies.

"C'mon, down this alleyway. It's a shortcut to Melissa's college!" Atemu nodded and followed without hesitation.

"Just a little further...okay." They both reached a street and a sidewalk. Shops and businesses lined it. Yugi checked to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright, just a little further to her college." Again Atemu only nodded.

"Hey! There they are!"

"Run Atemu!" He nodded and both ran up the sidewalk. The street split and, since he was running as fast as he could, Atemu lost track of Yugi.

"Yugi! Little One, where are you?" He turned around and a business office with a **_"Help Wanted" _**sign caught his eye. He cocked his head and read the fine print underneath. **_"Will make good money. Please apply inside."_** "Didn't Meli say something about money and needing it?" he asked as he walked inside.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" said a kind lady dressed in a business suit with a name badge. She had brown hair pulled back in a braid. Her name tag read "Grace".

"Money, your sign said something about money."

"I see. Come this way." She lead him to a desk and she sat down with a piece of paper. She started scribbling something on it and then turned to Atemu.

"What's your name hon?"

"Atemu." She scribbled it down on the paper and looked up again.

"Why do want the job?"

"Meli said something about money and I think we need it."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure this 'Meli' is someone very special."

"Are you good at Math? Like adding numbers and calculations?" Atemu nodded.

"Well, can you take this test for me? Then we'll see if you get hired. Okay?" He nodded again and took the questionnaire she gave him. He looked over it and within minutes he finished.

"My you finished fast. They're all right too. You have yourself a job sweetie." Atemu smiled. "Meli will be very happy." Atemu smiled bigger.

"Let's get you started then," Gracie said with a smile as she took him to a small office room."

Meanwhile, Yugi had realized he lost Atemu and grabbed Melissa right away.

"Crap! Where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him."

"Me neither. Well, I lost him somewhere around here."

"Hey, that Accounting Office. Maybe they know where he went. Oh my gosh, I hope he's alright." Both went inside.

"Excuse me? I have a question."

Atemu perked up at Melissa's voice and walked to the front.

"Yes? How may I help?" asked Gracie.

"We're looking for a friend. His name's..."

"Atemu!" Melissa shouted as she rushed through the gate separating the office from the waiting room and glomped him.

"Meli," he said with a smile. "Why do you seem upset?"

"You worried me."

"I'm sorry," he said hugging her tightly.

"Ah, so you must be the Meli he was talking about. I'm Gracie. He came in here earlier and seemed interested in the job. He's quite good."

"Oh Atemu, is that about what I said about money?" He nodded.

"Oh Atemu!"

"Meli? Is it alright that I work here?"

"Of course. I just wish you would have told me. We didn't know where you were."

"I won't worry you anymore." Meli smiled and then let go.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep him. I promise you, I'll take good care of him."

"Thank you Gracie."

"So, you aren't going to come to school anymore?" Yugi asked.

"No, Little One. I want to help Meli."

"Thank you, Atemu. If you want, I'll allow you to stay here and work. I'll have Yugi come get you after school though." Atemu nodded.

"Alright then. I guess you can go home for the day Atemu. It was nice to meet you. Be back here at nine in the morning okay?" Atemu nodded and the group left with a friendly goodbye to Gracie.

The next day, Yugi, Atemu, and Melissa walked to school. Melissa and Atemu left Yugi at Domino High and then headed towards Melissa's college.

"Well, there's work. Do a good job for Gracie and don't get into any trouble alright? I know you'll be just fine."

"Get to school safely, Meli."

"I will. I'll see you at the Game Shop after Yugi comes to get you." Both shared a hug before Atemu went inside and Melissa continued walking.

Soon, the day came to a close.

"Thank you for all your hard work Atemu. I'm sure Meli and Yugi will be proud," Gracie said with a smile. Atemu smiled. "Oh, before I forget, here's your first paycheck."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Yugi should be here any minute. Go buy something special with your money."

"I plan to."

"Atemu, ready to go?" He nodded and followed Yugi to the Game Shop.

After Melissa and Yugi finished work at the Game Shop, Melissa walked home with Atemu. She looked in her apartment mailbox. "Bills, nothing but bills. One for the phone, one for the utilites, and one for rent." She sighed heavily.

Atemu's eyes lit up as he dug for an envelop in the pocket of his school jacket. "Here Meli. Is it enough?"

"Huh? Atemu, no. YOU made that money. YOU spend it. I've got plenty of money for things."

"But, I thought..."

"No, Atemu. I won't take your money. It's yours, you're the one that earned it. I have my job at Yugi's Game Shop to help pay for things."

"But I want to help you pay."

"If that's what you really want..." Atemu nodded. "Alright," she said ruffling his hair affectionately. She only took a small amount of Atemu's money and put the rest in her wallet. **_I'm gonna buy you something nice. You deserve it for getting a job and trying to help me so much._**

Melissa waited until Atemu was fast asleep and snuck out of the house. She went to a late night specialty shop. She saw a collection of games. "Hmm, which one?" Then, she had a flashback.

**_"Meli, Yugi, what's that game?"_**

_**"That? That's Chess. It's a game played with Medieval characters."**_

**_"Yeah, it's for two people. Each person gets two Rooks, two Knights, eight Pawns_**(correct me if i'm wrong)**_, two Bishops, and a King and a Queen."_**

_**"The goal is to capture the other players King or get a Checkmate. That's when the King has no more moves."**_

_**"Oh. Weren't some of your friends playing that game, Little One?"**_

_**"I wouldn't exaclty call them friends, but yes."**_

_**"Oh. Looks like a fun and interesting game. I'd like to play it."**_

"Perfect, his own glass Chess set. He'll love it." She took out the rest of Atemu's money and bought the set, along with a polishing cloth to keep the glass pieces and board in good condition. "He'll be so happy."

She carefully and quietly went back inside her apartment. She carefully sat down on the bed with the nicely gift-wrapped box. "Atemu...Atemu, wake up. I have something for you," she said gently waking him by running her hand through his hair. Crimson eyes slowly opened. She smiled at him.

"What is it Meli?"

"Here. I got this for you just now." His eyes widened a bit as he became fully alert now. He titled his head at the pretty box in front of him.

"How?"

"With YOUR money that you gave me."

"But Meli..."

"Atemu...you deserved that money for yourself. Just open it okay?" He hesitated and then gently tore off the wrapping. He then opened the box. His eyes lit up in surprise at what he saw before him.

"Meli I..."

"Don't know what to say? Just accept it okay?" He moved the Chess set aside and threw his arms around her. She smiled. "I knew you'd like it. I just wish you would have gone out and bought it yourself."

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You've been nothing but helpful since I've had you. I'm really glad I found you." They sat there, hugging for a moment. Then, the most surprising words broke the silence.

"I love you Meli." Her eyes widened though Atemu didn't see them. **_What do I say? I can't...persocoms...I can't fall in love with a machine. But...somehow...he's more than that to me. What am I thinking! I can't love something that isn't human! I...just can't..._**

"Meli are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Atemu, it's alright. I'm fine. You didn't say anything wrong." He smiled and held her a little more tightly.

"Meli...mine," he said happily. She smiled solemnly at him. **_Maybe there I can...maybe I can break the barrier and willingly fall in love with him. _**She let got of him, put the Chess set away, and tucked her and Atemu back into bed.

"Goodnight Atemu."

"Goodnight Meli." Both fell asleep smiling and thinking of the other.


	4. Virus Attack

1

_**Virus Attack!**_

While everyone led their happy little lives, one scientist climbed out of the rubble of the destroyed lab. He had plots of revenge on his mind. He grabbed some equipment that survived and escaped to his house. Once there, he inserted a disk into his computer and started constructing a deadly virus.

"Once and for all. I'll get rid of Yami3000 for good. This virus will destroy him from the inside out and our failures will be no more. I will avenge every single scientist in that building! I will destroy you Yami3000! You and that damn girl!" An evil laugh wrung out through the city.

Atemu shivered a bit in his sleep. Melissa awoke from it and held him closer to her. "Everything's alright," she whispered as she buried both of them under the covers more warmly.

The next day, things went normal as usual. Atemu went to work, Melissa and Yugi went to school. The only thing different about today, was it was Friday.

"Morning Atemu. Can you calculate these accounting files for me?" Gracie said peeking into the office. He nodded, took the papers, and started working on them. Gracie left the office with a smile.

Meanwhile, Melissa was diligently taking notes. Yugi was completing math problems. And, unfortunately for the three of them, the scientist had finished the virus and was downloading it into a tiny spider that was the size of tick.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's finished. All I have to do is install it and let it do the destructive work for me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

After school and work, the gang met up at the Game Shop.

"It's a Friday so, I thought I'd be nice and let you kids have the day off."

"Really Mr. Mutou?"

"Thanks Grandpa!"

"You kids go have fun and stay out of trouble now," Grandpa said with a smile.

"I'm hungry, let's go to Burger World!"

"I'm down with that."

"Burger World?"

"It's a place to eat food. Yugi-chan's favorite food that is." Atemu nodded and they headed there.

"Hi! Welcome to Burger World!"

"Hi Anzu."

"Hello Anzu."

"Hi."

"Hey guys, this way to your seats."

Soon, they ordered and Anzu came back with their food. Yugi dived right in as Melissa and Anzu laughed.

"So, have you saved up enough to go study dance yet?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there."

"That's good." Yugi could only nod. Atemu watched Yugi with amazement.

"Don't worry Atemu, he's always like that." He nodded.

"So, how are things?" Anzu said sitting down for minute.

"Good, Atemu has a job now," Melissa said swallowing a bite of food.

"Oh wow! Doing what?"

"He works at a small accounting office. He's putting his math skill to good use. This lady Gracie who works there is really nice too. Isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"That's great."

"Anzu! A little help please?" said a girl who was juggling a tray of dirty dishes.

"I'm coming. I gotta get back to work." Melissa smiled as Anzu got up.

After Burger World, they walked towards the Game Shop to go hang out. They walked down a few deserted sidewalks and Melissa window shopped a bit. They came to an alleyway.

"That's a shortcut to your house, Yugi-chan. Wanna make it a game? Whoever reaches the end of the alleyway first, wins. The loser has to buy the winner something at the Shop."

"Alright, you're on."

"Huh?"

"Just play along Atemu. All you have to do is run as fast as you can and go through the alley." Atemu nodded.

"Ready, set, go!" The three ran off down the long alleyway.

"Ha ha, I'm winning!"

"Hey!" Yugi started to get closer to Melissa, then he passed her.

"Oh no you don't!" she replied as she picked up speed.

"Ahhh!" Melissa and Yugi stopped and looked back at Atemu.

"Hey! Let go of him!"

"Yo creepy guy! That's MY persocom!" Both ran back towards him.

"Ha ha ha! You're too late anyway! What's done is done!" he said as he ran off.

Atemu shook his head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" Melissa said checking him over.

"I'm fine."

"Who was that guy?"

"I dunno, but he's gone now."

"Ow!" Atemu said feeling the back of his neck.

"What?" Melissa said concerned. She looked at the back of his neck and saw a small movement underneath the skin. "Ewww!"

"What?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something," she replied double checking and finding nothing. She felt it to make sure. She shook her head to clear it. "Let's go."

"I agree."

"You'll be alright now Atemu."

"Let's finish the race," Yugi said as he ran off. The three laughed the entire way to the Shop.

"Hi Mr. Mutou."

"Hey Grandpa, we're gonna go hang out in my room."

"Nuh uh, don't forget that I won our little game."

"Alright..."

"Hmmm, that puzzle looks neat," Melissa said her eyes aglow. She pointed to a small box with the picture of a blue crystal star on it.

"Okay. How much is it Grandpa."

"Don't worry, it's one of the cheaper things in here." Yugi gave a small sigh of relief.

"Why the sudden kindness?" Grandpa asked handing the box to Melissa as Yugi paid for it.

"We raced here and the loser has to buy the winner something."

"Yep. Thanks Yugi," Melissa cooed with a mischevious grin. Then she hugged him.

"How about I duel you to make it up to you?"

"Okay." Atemu smiled at their antics.

As Melissa and Yugi dueled, Atemu started to feel strange. He had a sharp pain in his chest and it was hard to concentrate his attention.

"Alright, I attack with Dark Magician Girl and I win."

"Awww."

"Sorry Yugi. Wanna work on my star puzzle? I'm curious as to what it does."

"Okay. Atemu? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Little One," he said shaking his head to clear it.

"Are you sure?" Melissa said going over and checking him over. She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Lay down for a little while, maybe you're just tired." He nodded and curled up on Yugi's bed. Melissa smiled as he fell asleep. She opened her puzzle and pretty blue crystal pieces and directions were in it. She read the directions. "Ohhh, you have to put the pieces together to make the pretty star. Cool!"

"Yeah, it'll be nice when it's finished." Her and Yugi started to fiddle with the pieces. It was slowly starting to look like a three dimensional star. Atemu started making unpleasant noises. Melissa went over to the bed and sat down next to him. She started to rub his back and tried to find out what was wrong. When she felt his forehead, it was hot like a computer that's been on for a long time.

"I need to get him home."

"Is something wrong?" Yugi said his eyes widening.

"He doesn't feel right. I can tell he's hurting," Melissa said shaking her head.

"Then you had better go. I'll walk you to the door." Melissa nodded and gently lifted Atemu into her arms. "It's going to be alright. We'll get you home where you can rest."

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"It's alright, just get him home safely."

"Thanks, I will."

As soon as she got him home, she laid him down on the bed and covered him up. "You just rest. We'll see how you are in the morning." She changed into pajamas and laid down next to him. She watched him the whole night, dosing off now and then.

She woke up the next morning to find him sleeping peacefully. "Phheww, I thought there was something really wrong. You had me worried," she said with a smile.

"Meli?" he said groggily.

"Hi. Feel better?"

"A little. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright. I care about you, of course I'm going to worry."

"Mine," he said hugging her. She smiled a bit, then noticed he wasn't moving.

"Atemu? Atemu? Hey..." she said as she pulled him back a bit. His eyes went blank and he shut down.

"Atemu! Atemu! Wake up! Atemu!" He fell limp on the bed. "Dammit!" She rushed to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and called Uncle Joe.

"Hello, Uncle Joe's Perso-"

"Uncle Joe! Something's terribly wrong with Atemu!"

"Whoa! Easy lassie. What happened?"

"Well, it started yesterday. He was acting different. He seemed sick. Then, just now, he shut down! I mean, one minute I was hugging him, then next, he turned off! Help, please!"

"Ssshhh, calm down Lassie. Take it easy. Bring 'im here and I'll have me a look at 'im."

"Okay," Melissa said with a worried sigh, "I'll be there soon."

"Good girl. The door'll be open fer ya." She slammed the phone down and grabbed him.

"Oh Atemu, what could have happened to you," she said close to tears as she carried him to Uncle Joe's.

"Set 'im on the table," said Uncle Joe as Melissa headed down to the basement workshop and did what she was told. She was frantic the entire time, holding Atemu's hand worriedly, crying the whole time. He gave Atemu the same examination Eliza had the first time.

"Well, there ain't nothin' wrong on the outside. Mind if I do a systems check?"

"As long as...you can find...what's wrong," she sobbed.

"U-uncle Joe?" Eliza said groggily as she came downstairs in her pajamas.

"Oh Eliza!" Melissa sobbed glomping her.

"Melissa? What's wrong hon?"

"It's Atemu...something's...wrong..."

"Sssshhh, hey it's alright hon. It's gonna be alright. Hey Uncle, ya runnin' a systems check?"

"Yep. Couldn't find nothin' wrong on the outside so, thought I'd try lookin' on the inside."

"Good idea. It's gonna be fine. Uncle'll take care of 'im." Melissa gave a weak nod as she held tightly to Eliza. She smiled and comforted her friend.

"Ahhh, there's yer problem," Uncle Joe said as he finished the systems check. "See there, that there's a virus spider. Someone musta planted it."

"A virus!" Melissa said breaking into hysterics.

"Now now, hon. Uncle can remove it and restore him to normal again."

"I'll have to open him up to get to the virus."

"Just get it out of him, please..." Uncle Joe nodded and put a search screen on the virus spider.

"He's pretty damaged. That tiny thing did a major number on 'im," Uncle Joe said opening him up and looking around. "Probably have to do a bit more than a normal overhall."

"I don't care, I just want him back."

"Come on hon. Let's go up into my room and let Uncle work. It's gonna be alright." Melissa nodded weakly and let Eliza lead her to her room.

"Can ya grab Sherry fer me?"

"Sure Uncle."

As soon as Eliza got upstairs, Sherry greeted them.

"Good morning Miss Eliza. Oh my! Is that Miss Melissa? She's seems in pretty bad shape."

"Some nut job put a virus spider inside Atemu. Uncle's working on gettin' it out and repairin' 'im."

"Oh my. Poor Mr. Atemu. Poor Miss Melissa. It'll be okay."

"Uncle needs ya. He wants yer help."

"Alright. I'll go downstairs right away." Eliza smiled as Sherry went down the stairs.

"Come on hon, I'll fix ya up some hot cocoa and some cookies." Eliza gently sat Melissa in a comfy armchair as she went into the kitchen.

Antagonizing hours passed and Melissa fell asleep in the armchair as Eliza kept watch.

"Ya got it located Sherry?"

"Yes sir Joe sir. I'm moving to shut it down." Sherry took an electric shock attachment she was now equipped with and zapped the virus. "Success sir. I've shut down the virus. Only thing is, it's firmly attached to his central core. I cannot remove it."

"Alrighty, I'll have ta go in myself." Sherry nodded and let him work.

Uncle Joe carefully started cutting the virus away with the tiniest of tools so as not to cause any more damage. "Phhewww, finally got it. Now I just gotta fix all this damage."

"That I can do sir."

"Good, cause I'm gonna need all the help I can. He's lucky. Real lucky. In this state, he should be a pile o' unrepairable junk. Let's you and I work some miracles." Sherry nodded and they worked well into the evening, only stopping when Uncle Joe got hungry or tired.

At midnight that night, Uncle Joe came tiredly up the stairs with a just as tired Sherry.

"Sherry, why don't ya go recharge in my room?"

"Alright sir. Goodnight all."

"So, did ya fix 'im?"

"Yes and no. He's good as new and perfectly put back together. But, he ain't got hardly any power. Had to hook 'im up to my most up-to-date generator I had. It may take a bit for 'im to regain everything 100. Luckily I was able to save all o' his data.

"That's good. At least he'll be alright."

"Yes but, whoever did that to 'im, was planning on gettin' 'im outta the picture."

"Well, Melissa said something 'bout a weird guy grabbing 'im and walkin' away with the words 'what's done is done'. That's probably what he meant."

"Well, we'll see how the little lassie takes it."

"Poor girl," Eliza said rubbing Melissa's hand in a comforting gesture.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Hey hon. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Where's Atemu?"

"Ya wanna come see 'im?"

"Yes Uncle Joe. Can I?"

"Sure thing darlin'. Though I should warn ya. He ain't back ta normal just yet."

"What does that mean?"

"I fixed 'im. He's better than good as new, only he needs to regain his power. Lucky you called me when ya did. He woulda been gone had you waited."

"So?"

"He's just hooked up to a generator is all. He'll be fine with a day or two's rechargin'." Melissa sighed in relief and let Uncle Joe lead her downstairs.

She smiled with relief. A low hum could be heard from the generator. A thick wire ran from the front of the generator all the way to Atemu's neck where it connected with his computer chip. She cried a happy, relieved cry as she started to stroke his hair. "I love you too. I understand that now." She continued to stand there, stroking his hair. She fell asleep with her arms around him. Eliza and Uncle Joe smiled and gently put her in a chair. They covered her with a blanket and let her sleep there.


	5. Fixed Again

_**Fixed Again**_

Melissa woke up to someone gently stroking her head. She opened her eyes groggily to find herself in a familiar lap.

"Atemu! What are you doing awake?"

"I've been up for a few hours. I was a little disoriented at first, but..."

"Oh thank God you're alright," she said hugging him.

"Meli, why were you crying?"

"I was worried you would never wake up. I thought the virus had gotten you."

"I'm alright now."

"Yeah, but I can tell you're still a little weak. Why not go back to sleep okay?" He smiled and did what he was told. She gently laid him back down. "I'm going to get some breakfast. I'll be back down in a little while." He gave a nod and fell back asleep. She smiled and for the first time kissed him. She gave the small, sweet gesture on his cheek before happily heading upstairs.

"Hey guys."

"Mornin' Lassie."

"Hey hon. How is he?"

"He's alright. He said he woke up a few hours ago."

"We know. We went downstairs to check on both o' ya and we found him sitting up with you sleepin all cute. It was a sweet moment."

"Yeah...anyway, he went back to sleep. I kinda made him. How long until he's fully recovered?"

"I'd give it another night's rest. He should be a hundred percent by then."

"Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't make it."

"You say that like he's human," Eliza said teasingly with a smirk.

"For you information, I've found out I've got feelings for him alright?"

"Yeesh! I was just kiddin' around."

"Well, as sweet as that is, I'd be careful lassie. Ya know he's just a persocom. If ya were ta go too far, you'll both end up hurtin' each other."

"I know, he's not human. He's a...machine...but...he's so much more too."

"Yep, and that A.I makes 'im more human than any other persocom. Just be careful. All you'll have is Love. You won't be able to have yerself a family or nothin."

"I know. I don't mind that. I just...can't deny my heart. I have to be true to it."

"Sure thing lassie. As long as yer both happy." Melissa smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Yep," she replied with a smile as she sat down.

After breakfast, she got dressed and went to check on Atemu. She smiled to see him fast asleep still. "He looks so sweet," she said with a smile as she sat down and started running her hands through his hair. He pulled her down on top of him and hugged her.

"Gaaaahhh!" All he did was smile at her, his sleepy eyes looking into hers. She smiled back. "Uncle Joe says you're almost better. Just one more night's sleep and I can take you home. And just so you know, I...love you too. There's no denying it anymore. I know we're not supposed to, but I can't help feeling the same way." He held her tighter, "Mine." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm yours now," she said as she closed her eyes and laid there for awhile.

Melissa awoke hours later to a delicious smell. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked a bit wide-eyed. She smiled at Atemu's sleeping form and quietly went upstairs.

"We was wonderin' how long you was gonna sleep hon."

"Sorry, I guess I didn't get as much sleep last night as I thought."

"It's alright lassie. Gotta mighty fine dinner waitin'. Complements of Sherry and Eliza."

"You better like it too."

"I will Eliza, don't worry."

"Now now, Miss. That wasn't very nice. We did work hard but..."

"Let's just eat okay? I'm hungry. I think it's from worrying too much." Eliza smiled and Melissa returned it.

Just as Melissa finished eating she heard a worried yell from downstairs. She put her plate in the sink, pushed in her chair and rushed down the stairs.

"Meli!"

"I'm coming." She gave a solemn smile as she noticed he was shivering on the cold work table. "Awww," she said as she grabbed the blanket she slept with last night and covered him with it. She sat on the edge of the table and started to rub his back. "It's gonna be okay now."

"Don't...leave..."

"I'll never leave you. I promise." She carefully pushed him over a bit and laid down next to him, still rubbing his back. He grabbed her shirt tightly like a small child. She smiled and gently kissed his forehead. "Just go back to sleep and you'll get better. Then we can go home and be together, just us." He nodded and calmed down. **_How can THIS be a machine? His feelings, his fears, it's all so...so...human. It's hard to realize that he's just a persocom underneath._** She smiled and watched him sleep for awhile before getting off the table. As soon as she moved, the grip on her shirt got tighter and she couldn't go anywhere.

"Don't go..."

"Alright, I won't. I'll stay." Eliza came down to check on things.

"Are ya gonna sleep down here again?"

"I kinda have to. He won't let go of me." Eliza chuckled.

"Alright, I'll get ya some pillows and another blanket."

"Thanks."

She came back in a few minutes with two pillows and a warm quilt. "Sorry 'bout it gettin' so cold down here."

"It's alright. I think we'll be okay now." Eliza smiled.

"G'night then."

"Night," Melissa said as she fluffed up the pillows before laying down again. She covered the both of them warmly with the quilt. "Goodnight Atemu," she said falling asleep.

The next morning, Melissa awoke to see Atemu staring at her.

"Gaaaahhh! Don't do that!"

"Did I do something wrong Meli?"

"No, it's just...you startled me. It's scary when someone watches you sleep and you wake up to someone staring right at you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Melissa smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Meli?"

"Yeah?"

"We get to home today right?"

"Yeah, as soon as Uncle Joe gives me the okay."

"Does that mean I can go to work today?"

"It's Saturday. That little Accounting Office is only open on school days."

"Oh."

Melissa giggled, "Sounds like you're your old self again. I'm gonna put these pillows and blankets away. Then I'm going to get dressed okay?" He nodded. She smiled, folded the blankets, and then went upstairs. Atemu sat up and watched her until her foot went out of sight.

"Mornin'."

"Where do these go?"

"In the closet in Eliza's room."

"Atemu's up. He's eager to get home I think."

"I see, that means he's back to normal. Let me and Sherry run a systems check and make sure he's alright 'fore ya go."

"I will. He knows."

"Alrighty."

Melissa finished getting dressed and had a little breakfast with Eliza. Atemu took off the extremely wrinkled school jacket and sat patiently on the work table, his feet dangling over the edge. Melissa came downstairs first with Eliza, Uncle Joe, and Sherry in the lead. Sherry had a laptop device in her hand.

"Hey, we're just about ready to go."

"What's the flat computer for?"

"Need to run a systems check to make sure everything's alright."

"Yeah, just to make sure you're all better." Atemu gave an understanding nod.

"It'll just be few minutes okay?" said Sherry as she unhooked Atemu from the generator and inserted the wire into her right ear. Then, she put a second smaller cord from her left ear into the laptop. She smiled at Atemu and then her eyes went blank. A low hum could be heard coming from her. Streams of data appreared on the laptop. Uncle Joe scoured them.

"While Sherry's doin that, mind if I look ya over?" asked Eliza. Atemu shrugged. Eliza smiled and began checking him over. She gently titled his chin up and examined his neck, careful not to disturb the wire connecting him to Sherry.

"Check Complete." Uncle Joe nodded as he looked over all the data.

"Well, yer good to go."

"Yep, same here. Yer all good on the outside too."

"Here that, we can go home now," Melissa said with a smile. Atemu smiled back. Eliza gently unhooked Atemu from Sherry. Uncle Joe unhooked Sherry from the laptop and closed her ears up. "You're good to go home now Mr. Atemu," she said smiling.

"Hold up now, still gotta close up the chip. It'll just take a sec." Atemu winced as a familiar cold sensation of Eliza closing up the chip ran through his body. She finished and lightly polished it off. "There ya go."

"How about a bath? I'm sure you'll like that. Then we can get some new clothes on you too." Melissa smiled as she gently lifted him up and carried him upstairs.

After a nice bath and a change of clothes, Melissa and Atemu left happily towards home.

"Now we can be together, have our own life together. You're truly free now. It's just the two of us."

"What about your friends and Little One?"

"Them too, but, we can truly start living out our love now." He smiled and held her tightly.

"Mine."

"Yep. We belong to each other now," she said genki smiling. The two walked up the stairs to Melissa's apartment laughing happily.


	6. A New Life

_**A New Life**_

Weeks passed by and everything continued as usual.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried when Melissa found out you were sick."

"I'm fine now Little One so you don't need to worry anymore."

"Well...I'm just relieved that we can finally live a worry-free life now."

"Yeah." Atemu smiled in a passionate way and pulled Melissa close to him. She smiled back and put her arm around him. Yugi gave a questioning look at them, but then smiled figuring out what was going on.

A bell jingled as the three of them walked into the Game Shop. Yugi and Melissa worked diligently as Atemu watched, helping from time to time. People and Persocoms came in and out all afternoon. It was a bit busy, more than usual. Soon it was time to close up.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Yugi, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

As soon as Melissa got home, she flopped down on the bed and checked for homework. "Not too much to do tonight. Should have it done in about an hour." Atemu occupied himself with a book and waited patiently until she finished.

"Okay, so maybe it took a bit longer than I thought." Her stomach rumbled. "Heh, guess I'll make something to eat." She went into the kitchen and couldn't find Atemu.

"Atemu? Where'd you go?" She went into the small living room and looked around.

"There you are," she said with a smile as she found him sleeping on the couch, book fallen open on the floor. Melissa closed it and discovered it to be one of her romance novels.

"**_Forbidden Love_**? Why were you reading this?" Then she smiled. "I know why, and you don't have to worry. You and I aren't the only ones. I know about a few obscure relationships just like ours." She forgot all about dinner and sat down on the couch next to him. She started to run her fingers through his hair. She smiled and cuddled up next to him.

"Mine," she said repeating the all-too-familiar phrase. His eyes slowly opened.

"Meli?"

"Yeah?" He just smiled. She smiled back. "Do you...want to...truly be together? Like maybe even...m-marry?" she said hesitantly. He looked at her confused.

"I saw that you were reading my book. Do you want to...be together like that?" He hesitated and looked away. "You aren't the only persocom to fall in love with his or her owner. When I was little, I knew an nineteen year old guy who had loved and been together with his persocom for a year. His name was Hideki, a real nice guy. His persocom was a cute girl named Chi. She had beautiful long silver hair. She had cute little ears too. Silver with pink on the bottom. She was very sweet. Another case like ours is Hideki's friend. He **_married_** his persocom."

"Meli?" She turned to look at him. He pulled her close and actually kissed her. Her eyes widened and she gently pulled away after a minute.

"Atemu...You _do_ want to be together don't you?" she said hugging him tightly. "Okay then, we'll do it tomorrow." Her tummy rumbled, putting a stop to the moment.

"Meli are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." She got up and went into the kitchen. Atemu got up after her and followed.

After Melissa cleaned up the mess she made, she went into the bedroom to change into pajama's. Atemu waited on the bed until she got out of the bathroom. He took his own pajamas she had bought for him a while ago and went into the bathroom to change into them. He came out and sat down on the bed next to her. She yawned tiredly and laid down, putting the covers over her. Atemu laid down next to her. She smiled and put her arms around him.

"Atemu...mine," she said with a mischievous smile as she copied his familiar antics. He smiled back and put his arms around her.

"Goodnight," she said as she closed her eyes. He nodded and went to sleep too.

Two months had passed and life couldn't be happier for Melissa and Atemu. Each had a small gold ring on their finger. Though small, it was enough to prove that they were lovers now.

As swell as their life was, Atemu began to grow envious and jealous as they would see countless happy families walk by everywhere they went. They even saw them when Melissa and Yugi were working at the Game Shop. Atemu never told her. He kept it as his own secret, letting it eat at him and haunt him.

"**_It's impossible. A human and a machine are not capable of having a child_**" he sighed heavily one day. He knew they couldn't yet, he couldn't stop thinking about being a happy little family. He let it torture him, knowing that there was nothing that could be done. So why worry Melissa about it?

Melissa noticed his sadness one day and came up to him. "Atemu? Has something been bothering you? You've been really upset and worrisome lately."

"It's nothing," he said with a heavy sigh.

"It can't be 'nothing' if it's bothering you so much."

"You wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Try me. I want you to be happy. I don't like this state you've been in." She set down the box of Booster Sets she was carrying and hugged him.

Atemu sighed heavily before answering. "I feel like there's something missing. Don't get me wrong, I love you..."

"But, you want something more don't you? Maybe something along the lines of a little bundle of joy?" Melissa said with a smile.

"How...?"

"When I first told Eliza and Uncle Joe that I loved you back, we talked about it. They said that I wouldn't be able to have family. I knew, and I didn't care because our love was all I needed. But, I wouldn't mind having a child. Then we could both be happy." She hugged him tightly against her. He returned the gesture with a solemn smile as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"After work, I'll have a talk with Uncle Joe and we'll see what we can do."

Melissa walked to Uncle Joe's and knocked on the door. Eliza answered it.

"Hey Melissa, what's up?"

"Everything's fine."

"That's good. You two gettin' along pretty well?"

"Yes Eliza. We're fine. Is Uncle Joe busy?"

"Nah, him and Sherry are in the living room."

"Hey Uncle Joe."

"Hey Lassie, you two lovebirds doin' alright?"

"Yep. Though...we have a little request."

"What can I do for ya?"

"Well, Atemu and I are very happy. It's just...there's a little something missing."

"I see."

"So you'll be able to help?"

"We sure will Miss."

"I know a lady that does great custom models."

"Thanks."

"Sherry, why don't ya give 'em the directions. She lives in a big buildin' in the middle o' the city."

"See? No worries," Melissa said giving Atemu a tight hug. He smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Here you go. Just follow the directions closely and she'll help you out."

"Thanks again guys. Let's go."

So, Atemu and Melissa followed the directions Sherry had given them. They reached the core of the city and stood in front of a tall skyscraper that read "**_Perso-Tech_**"

"I guess this is the place. I'm a bit excited actually. Wanna know the truth?" Atemu looked at her curiously. "I've always wanted to have kids. I just...threw that all away when I fell in love with you." He smiled and pulled her close. The walked in the double, automatic doors.

"Alright, it says we should go to the tenth floor." The walked up to the elevators and went inside. Melissa looked for the right floor and pushed the bottom. The elevator made it's slow rise up the building. The door opened and the entered a big, carpeted room. It was practically empty except for a few cases with Persocoms in them.

"Wow! She's a pretty one." Atemu didn't look at them. He was determined not to bring any memories. Especially after Eliza had worked so hard to erase them. There was an office door straight ahead. "Guess that's her office." Atemu nodded. They reached the door and there was a note on it. Atemu read it.

"She's not here."

"Huh. Says she's working on a project in room 300." So, they headed that way.

After going down a long hallway, they reached room 300. "Wonder why it's so far from her office." Melissa opened the door and an entire laboratory met her eyes. Strange noises were coming from inside and Atemu didn't like it at all. He stayed close behind Melissa with his eyes closed as they went deeper inside.

"Hello! Dr. Tashi! Can you hear me!" She walked closer and the horrible sounds got louder. "Let up a little, I can hardly breathe," Melissa whispered to Atemu. She smiled in understanding, knowing he why he was afraid.

"Excuse me!" she called as Dr. Tashi came into view a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone today," she said as she removed her protective gear and put away the ominous looking tools.

"Hi, I'm Melissa and this is my persocom and husband Atemu. Uncle Joe referred us here."

"Well hello there. What brings you here?"

"We heard you were good at custom models and we wanted to have a child between us."

"That I can help you with. Let's head back to my office. It'll be much more comfortable."

"He's...uhhhh...a special persocom and he had a bad experiance."

"That's alright. Follow me."

They made it back to Dr. Tashi's office and Atemu finally relaxed.

"You sure are a cute one," Dr. Tashi said with a smile from her desk.

"Anyway, you'll be able to do it won't you?"

"Of course. I make children for persocom couples all the time."

"So, what were you working on just now?"

"I was reparing some old parts of an army tank for a cousin of mine."

"Oh."

"I assure you, I handle persocoms with much more TLC, tender loving care. Those models on display here were neatly crafted by me."

"They're awesome."

"Well, enough of the chit chat. Let's get down to business and why you're here." Melissa smiled at Atemu and he smiled back.

"How long you two been together? You two look so sweet together."

"Well, I've had him for seven months and we've been together as husband and wife for two."

"That's nice," she said with a smile. "Alright, first order of business is gender."

"Girl," both said in unison. Dr. Tashi laughed.

"Alright then. Now, I have several design plans. I'll let you two look them over for a bit. I'm going to go grab something to eat real fast." Both nodded and began scouring all the different blue prints.

"You want her to have human ears right?"

"Right."

"Just like daddy," Melissa giggled. Atemu smiled and pulled Melissa into a hug. She turned him to face her and kissed him. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"So, what one do you like?"

"Well, we want her to be a mixture of both our traits as if she really was born. As far as age appearance, how about a teenager? That way, she can stay like that pretty much the rest of her life."

"Alright then. I need her eyes and her hair, then all the basic information will be done."

"What do you think Atemu?"

"What about blue? I love your eyes."

"You're making me blush..." He smiled and pulled her close.

"Okay, what about shape and hair?"

"Well, how about long blue hair that goes just to her ankles. As far as eye shape..."

"Just like yours. I want her eyes to be all you. That way she'll be a reminder of you." Melissa turned scarlet and looked away.

"How dare you...flatter me," she said tears in her eyes. He just smiled and held her close.

"Awww, isn't that sweet. Alright then. I'll begin work on her tomorrow. She should be ready in a week. I'll call you." Atemu nodded, gave Dr. Tashi their phone number and carried Melissa out of the office and to the elevator. He carried her the whole way home, being as she had fallen asleep.

A week passed and they got the phone call on a Saturday while both ate breakfast.

"Hello? Oh hi Dr. Tashi. Great! We'll be there in no time."

"She's finished." Atemu gave an excited smile. They got dressed and ready and went to "**_Perso-Tech_**" to get thier daughter.

"Hello?" Melissa asked as they knocked on Dr. Tashi's door.

"Come on in," she said as she greeted them warmly.

"So?"

"Follow me, I can tell you're just anxious." She led them to room 300. Atemu was still a bit leary, but he was relaxed now that there were no noises and he knew it would be Dr. Tashi behind it all anyway. Dr. Tashi led them to an area with some work tables. The work tables had half finished projects on them. The came to a few giant test tubes with half finished persocoms in them. Atemu looked away with distaste as did Melissa.

"Here she is." Melissa opened her eyes. She stared in amazement, a smile on her face. There, behind the glass, in the bluish liquid, was a beautiful young girl. Her eyes were closed and her long blue hair was wrapped around her very pretty. Her hands were together across her heart, sheilding her chest from view. She had three tiny cords in her back and one on the back of her neck. "Atemu, she's wonderful. Look." He wouldn't.

"Don't you want to see my handy work?"

"He can see her later. I think he'd rather see her out that thing. Bad memories again."

"Oh. Well, let's hurry and get her out then." Dr. Tashi began to drain the water out and the wires unhooked themselves ever so gently. The holes flawlessly mending themselves. Except for the one in the back of her neck. The glass tube descended and a platform raised up to catch her. Dr. Tashi carefully wrapped her in a sheet and then carefully pulled the final cord out. She pushed back the long hair out her face and caressed it in an affectionate gesture. "Welcome to your new life beautiful one." She closed up the socket in her neck so it flawlessly blended with the rest of the skin. Her blue eyes slowly opened.

"Mommy?" she said looking at Melissa.

"Yes, I'm right here," she said as she took her from Dr. Tashi's arms and into her own.

"Why isn't daddy looking at me?"

"He will in a minute. We need to get you all dressed and pretty."

"Okay."

"I have a warm bath prepared in back. There's some towels and some clothes for her."

"Thanks."

"Atemu, come on," Dr. Tashi said leading him to the back, as his eyes were still closed tight.

Soon she was all cleaned up and dressed in a white gown with long flowling sleeves.

"You can open your eyes now hon," Dr. Tashi said to Atemu. He did and the first thing he saw was Melissa brushing their new daughter's long blue hair.

"Is she...?"

"Yep. She's pretty isn't she?"

"Daddy?" Atemu smiled and walked over.

"She needs a name."

"Yeah. How about Oceana? She reminds me of the water and the ocean."

"O-ce-an-a."

"Yes, that is your name."

"She reminds me of you too Meli."

"Is mommy's name Meli?"

"Well, it's actually Melissa. But, your father insists on calling me Meli."

"What's daddy's name?"

"His name is Atemu. I named him. He's a persocom just like you are."

"Ooohhh."

"There you go. All nice and pretty now." Oceana giggled.

"Mommy!" she said glomping her. Melissa smiled.

"Daddy!" she said glomping Atemu. He smiled and looked at her eyes.

"Oceana," he said with a smile. "An angel with her mother's eyes."

"Atemu!"

"Meli, I was only complementing."

"I know," she replied with a little embarrasement in her voice.

"Well, why don't you go home now. She may seem like a child now, but after she learns a little more and her A.I develops, she'll grow up a little."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem. See you later," she said leading them the backway out of the lab. "Just take the other set of elevators to your right and you'll end up back at the entrance.

"Thanks."

"Well, let's get our daughter home Atemu." He smiled and they walked home, Atemu carrying a now sleeping Oceana in his arms.


	7. Happy Little Family

1

_**Happy Little Family**_

The next day, Melissa woke up and smiled to see Atemu still asleep. She went into the living room to check on Oceana, who had been laid to sleep there last night. She brushed her long blue hair aside. "Mommy?" she asked groggily.

"Yes sweetie. Morning."

"G'morning." She yawned and stretched. Melissa smiled and gave Oceana a hug. She smiled and hugged Melissa back.

"Meli?"

"In the living room, Atemu." He walked in with a smile.

"Daddy!" Oceana cried as she let go of Melissa and glomped him. Melissa smiled and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast, Melissa went into the bedroom to take a shower. Atemu sat on the couch and read some books with Oceana.

"Daddy, what's that?" she asked pointing to a picture of a persocom.

"It's called a Persocom. They're machines that are created to be like humans. It's what we are."

"Oh. Does that mean mommy doesn't love us? Because we're machines?"

"No, Oceana. Meli loves us very much."

Oceana smiled, "That's good." Atemu laughed and pulled Oceana close to him.

"I'm ready. Your turn," Melissa said as she came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready to go. Atemu nodded and went into the bedroom.

"What were you reading? Oh...I shouldn't have had that out. I'm sorry. I bought it shortly after I found Atemu." She put the Persocom Manual away and sat back down.

"Daddy was reading me books and teaching me things."

"That's good. You need to learn." Melissa pet Oceana's hair affectionately as she said this.

"So, where are we going today?"

"I'm taking you clothes shopping and to get a girl High School uniform."

"Why do I need that?"

"You're going to school with a friend of ours, Yugi. He goes to High School and you'll be going with him while I go to a different school and Atemu works."

"Daddy works?"

"Yes, he does. He helps me with money so we can stay here."

"Oh. Do you want me to work mommy?"

"No Oceana. I want you to stay with Yugi and go to school with him. Atemu and I will come get you after school everyday."

"Then what?"

"You go home with daddy while I do work with Yugi. Then I come home."

"Oh."

Soon, Atemu was ready and, after Melissa dressed Oceana in her dress, the three of them went shopping. After that, they came home and Melissa and Atemu sat down with Oceana and read her more books. Oceana fell asleep in Melissa's lap. "Wow! I didn't realize it was that late. There's school and work tomorrow." Atemu nodded and gently lifted Oceana into his arms. He laid her back down on the couch as Melissa covered her warmly with some blankets.

"Goodnight Oceana," she said lightly kissing her cheek. Atemu smiled and brushed some stray locks from Oceana's face.

"C'mon, off to bed," Melissa said with a yawn. He nodded and both fell asleep as soon as they got in bed.

The next morning, Melissa got dressed for college and Atemu got ready for work. Melissa dressed Oceana in her new school uniform and brushed her hair into a long braid.

"Oooo," Oceana said taking the braid in her hands. Melissa smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Melissa nodded and the three met up with Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi. This is Oceana. She'll be your new classmate."

"Hi, Oceana, I'm Yugi."

"Hi Yugi," she replied with a smile. They reached the High School.

"Be good for Yugi okay? Stay out of trouble."

"I will mommy."

"Bye Little One."

"Bye guys."

"Bye bye." Melissa and Atemu waved goodbye and walked on.

"I'll come to get you from work first. Then we'll met up with Yugi and pick up Oceana." Atemu nodded and pulled Melissa into a hug.

"See you."

"Bye Atemu," she said letting go and walking away towards college.

"That's all for today Mr. Atemu. Thanks for all the help."

"You're welcome."

"It's always such a pleasure to have you."

"Atemu?"

"Hi, Meli."

"Ready?" He nodded and the three met up with Yugi.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi guys."

"Hi."

"Mommy, daddy, I had lots of fun at school today. I learned a lot of cool new things. My teacher says I'm really smart."

"That's cause you're just like your dad." Oceana smiled and glomped Melissa and Atemu in turn.

"Well, let's get going Melissa."

"Yeah. Oceana, listen to your father okay? Stay close to him on the way home."

"Okay mommy."

"Bye Atemu."

"Bye Little One."

"Bye Atemu." They parted ways as Melissa and Yugi headed to the Game Shop.

"When's mommy gonna be home?" Oceana asked tiredly.

"She'll be on her way soon." Atemu had Oceana laying down in his lap, running his hand through her long blue hair, having undone the braid.

"Mommy does love us right? Even though, we're one of THOSE things?"

"Yes, Oceana. She'll always love us, don't ever doubt that." He stared into her blue eyes for a long time.

"Daddy?"

"It's nothing...your eyes are just like Meli's." She smiled.

"I'm home guys. Sorry it took so long."

"That's alright."

"Mommy," Oceana said happily, but was too tired to get up.

"So, do you want to go to school again?"

"Yeah..." she said tiredly.

"Good, then it's settled." Oceana smiled before falling asleep.

"Long day for her."

"Yes."

"C'mon, time for bed."

And so, it was like that. Melissa lived happily with her two persocoms. She never regarded them as just machines. They would always be Husband and Daughter.

_**THE END**_

That's it. The end of my Chobits Crossover/Persocom fic. Thanks for the reviews and for taking the time to read it.


End file.
